The processing of fish in preparation for sale to consumers has traditionally been very labor intensive. Many different types of machines have been built in an attempt to reduce the labor required for processing fish. Machines presently available all require that fish be belly slit for removal of their viscera. In many markets today, especially in Asia, consumers desire to buy a headless fish with viscera removed but with the skin and bones intact, along with the fish meat. One reason is that a fish that has not been belly slit is easier to stuff. Until now, eviscerating has been accomplished after the fish's belly has been cut open or by hand using a spoon-like knife. The present invention reduces processing labor by eliminating the need to belly slit a fish in order to remove the viscera.
While the present invention may be useful on almost any species or type of fish, it is contemplated to be used for processing rock fish, other bottom fish, and cod or the like. The present invention eliminates the need to cut open the fish as they are being processed, saving time, labor and money. On fish processing trawlers, people work long hours, usually around sixteen hours per day. Removing viscera using a knife is a very tedious and repetitive task. Many workers suffer from fatigue and tendinitis, as well as carpal tunnel syndrome. Production rates slow to the point where the trawler cannot bring new fish aboard until the previous catch has been processed. The present invention eliminates the health problems mentioned above and decreases the time required to process fish. Another advantage of the present invention is that it more completely removes the viscera than can be accomplished by a worker. Quality of the processed fish is very important in Asian markets.